Nightmare Kagamine
Nightmare Kagamine(formerly known as MorganHedgelionessxX and Kitty Morgan) is a commentator who started in mid-2011, then returned in 2012, and made another return since 2015. __TOC__ History Before joining in the commentary community as yugiohsonicfan64, she used to be a Sonic spriter who makes sprite videos that ripped off ideas from popular spriters, became unoriginal when it comes to coming up with ideas, and made her voice sound too much like Speakonia whenever she uses it. She first encountered the commentary community ever since GyroHedgie453 was over-criticized by so many people. When she first joined in the community after seeing MidnightPrime and Slaphappygam3r doing commentaries(before quitting them), she started out with her commentary on GyroHedgie453. Ever since she saw RealmwarssII's commentary on summoner87's commentary on hazlehippo1, she got a lot of backlash from a lot of commentators who think she's whiteknighting her. After people called her out on contradicting herself on criticizing summoner87 for her commentary on hazlehippo1, she decided to quit doing commentaries and return to YouTube as YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64. After reuploading her sprite collab with Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged audio in it, supersonic407 did a one-shot on it entitled "An SS407 One Shot Commentary: Sprite Parodies are NOT Parodies", which lead her to get more backlash over her thoughts on it, especially a couple of her friends who are criticizing her for her actions, which caused her to delete it and make a video regarding it that ripped off summoner87 in the second half entitled Why I deleted my Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Parody short. She claimed to be a minor troll, but tried too hard to be one before a few commentaries on her from ThatElfen LiedGuy and SKULLCRUSHER8127. She also got really upset and was thinking about leaving YouTube because of people calling her character that used to be a Sonic FC a godmod because she had more than 3 powers for her. After taking criticism from ChiefShadow1750, Slaphappygam3r, and her other friends who are criticizing her on that, she decided not to leave and toned down her character's powers to a few of them, but she was still tired of people doing commentaries on her that she threatened to take them down, which leads to SonTurn doing a one shot on her entitled "SonTurn One shot Commentary: Morgan evolves into the daughter of RJBandsma". After seeing it, she changed her mind about what she said about commentaries on her. She gets worse later on after David the savior(formerly Davidthedemonhog) changed his ways because of DrDeadman1031, Rougetbat aka Sarah, and TitanSymbiote telling him about her and start back-lashing her for what she did, which made her got even more upset about losing him as a friend and more imposters to troll her. DrDeadman1031 made a group shipping his character, Ataross and her character to troll her on DeviantArt, leading more of her friends and supporters to start defending her. She was given advice to ignore the group, but she's still keep checking up on it to see what the members are up to, making them think she likes the group. Because of the drama that's happening to her, she and her old boyfriend, gamepro46 aka Bullet broke up, and she tried to be with David instead, but it didn't work out well until she learned her mistakes in the future. While trying to deal with those issues, she encountered a few commentators she have never heard of before such as D3ATHCRITIC, Shadsilvson11(before he quit), and BlisteredBlood to get her interest back to the commentary community and help herself learn her ways. Ever since she turned against her old friend and whiteknight, Aidan, she's improving a little about ignoring the group, overreacting, and not feeding the trolls, but it's not fully enough to get David to trust her again. After he trolled her on DeviantArt with his Mariosonicfan64 account, she looked back at all the videos and commentaries that are done on her and admitted that she wanted to change from what she used to be. In January of 2012, she made another channel, MorganHedgelionessxX just to get those who criticized her in 2011 to forgive and trust her for what she did, regained David's trust on her, and a month later, she decided to go back to doing commentaries. After D3ATHCRITIC's OSC on her entitled "One Shot Commentary - Wow, Cyberbully...", she doesn't mind the criticism from him and accepts it. Over the past months, she made some new friends in the commentary community and regained trust from people who criticized her back then, and she decided not to get involved into any more drama involving her friends against each other, especially the ones that have Sonic FCs to avoid letting her reputation go down and get many backlash again, even though she already learned from it. (Unless if any one of her friends that got criticized talked negative to her about it) She barely improved on her recent commentaries from bad to mediocre/decent, despite her starting to get commentated on several times for mistakes she did in terms of her fast speaking and idea plagiarizing. She ended up making pointless apology videos for every mistake that people called out, despite her uploading two of them, which caused David to lose respect for her again. After Chenana4ever made a video on her entitled "My Response to MorganHedgelionessxX", she accepted the criticism she gave to her and regained David's trust again. After a break from doing commentaries because of her 10th degree one shot that drove the community crazy entitled "OSC: Hypocrisy to the New Level", she somewhat improved on her commentaries and speaking, despite her sounding quiet and monotone later on, and she now puts in subtitles in her videos so the audience can understand what she's saying. She got interested into doing dramatic readings, but not much of it. Continuing on, a few months later after HydreigonW(Grontage/Dark Agumon)'s commentary on her entitled "Commentary: Morgan Hasn't Improved At All, Nuff Said...", she decided to quit doing commentaries again due to lack of material and ideas of any points to say, despite her being focused more on her main channel than her MorganHedgelionessxX channel since she doesn't feel like being associated in the commentary community anymore. In early 2013, she moved her main channel to RinandKurumiFan97(formerly RyokoHakubiFan97) to focus on other stuff she like to do in there instead of commentaries and dramatic readings on her MorganHedgelionessxX channel, which is her only channel to be focused and associated with people in the commentary community. At November, she decided to change the username of her MorganHedgelionessxX channel to Kitty Morgan because she thinks the "MorganHedgelionessxX" username is Sonicish, and she already moved on from being a Sonic fan since September 2012. Ever since she met more people who wanted to participate in her audience Q&A in 2014, such as Evan Yeagy, nesmario123, etc., she's starting to come back into associating with the community a little bit, but she still doesn't have the interest of coming back into doing commentaries yet. At July of 2014, she changed the name of her Kitty Morgan channel once again to Nightmare Kagamine just to be more creative when it comes to outros and stuff like that, and in December, she became interested into doing let's watches/riffs on anime she likes/dislikes with a couple of her friends. After 2 years of absence from commentaries, she returned back to the community once again to see if she improved from her original content with an improvement on her speaking, despite her still having a speech impediment, and after seeing her feedback on her commentary on Lance 1000 entitled "Nightmare Commentaries: Back to the Community...For Now", she did improved on them with so many likes and comments on it saying that it's good, and since then, she made some more friends who haven't been around in the community in 2012-2013. She was suggested to join in The B-Team by Jormuntaries and MDXLR when it first started, but after asking Scarlet Otaku and TheNationofJohnnyK/Louden Styles for permission to participate in it, they suggested her not to join in there, leading her to make a decision to not do it. Avatars No longer using * Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh) (May 2011) * Red Scout (Team Fortress 2) (March 2012-April 2012) * Ryoko Hakubi (Tenchi Muyo) (November 2012-November 2013) Currently using * Rin Kagamine (Vocaloid) Main (May 2012-Present) * Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) Main (July 2014-Present) * Chiaki Nanami (Danganronpa) (July 2015-Present) * NiGHTS (NiGHTS into Dreams) (Formerly used as yugiohsonicfan64, but returned as her alternate avatar) (June/July 2011-August 2011, August 2015-Present) * Female Meowstic (Pokemon) (Formerly used as Kitty Morgan, but returned as her alternate avatar) (Only used when commentating on any material that's Pokemon related) (November 2013-July 2014, August 2015-Present) * Hiyoko Saionji (Danganronpa) (Only used when criticizing a friend of hers) (August 2015-Present) List of People she Commentated on * GyroHedgie453 (As yugiohsonicfan64) * ANTI KANZENSHUU TEAMFOURSTAR(formerly STOPteamfourstar) (As yugiohsonicfan64) * hazlehippo1 (As yugiohsonicfan64) * DaTurboHedgehog (OSC: Turbo, really?) * ninjababyzz (OSC: Difference Between Bullying and Fair Use) * Grontage/Dark Agumon (MHLxX Commentaries: Worst, Butthurt Response Ever) * SonicslittleHelper (OSC(or Two Shot Commentary): Funnytime77's Still Relevant?) * Thesonicmew (MHLxX Commentaries: thesonicmew hasn't learned, doesn't he) * FlukeDogg08 (OSC: Apology Not Accepted, Dude) * YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64 (old main channel) (MHLxX Commentaries: Remember the Past Mistakes and Correct Them) * D3ATHCRITIC (OSC and full commentary) (OSC: Hypocrisy to the New Level and Sailor Iron Mouse Makes a Comeback (Quickie)) * deuntre4 (Taking A Joke Seriously (Quickie)) * LuigiFan00001 (Yay, DarkDemonDorro Closed his Account! (Quickie)) * OrphanOfTheMoon (I'm More Monotone than You (OSC)) * SonicGuy711 (SonicGuy711 Fails at Whiteknighting Rawgasm (Quickie)) * Lance 1000 (Nightmare Commentaries: Back to the Community...For Now) * Sean Sampson (Nightmare Commentaries: Awkward Pauses and Little Speaking) * shiny hunter (Nightmare One Shot: I WANT MY LATIAS) * WatchMojo.com (Nightmare One Shot: Popular Anime ≠ Underrated) * Halofan hp00/Jack 82 (Nightmare Commentaries: Now I'm Starting to Dislike Response Commentaries) * Seck Boi (Co-Op with BrandX) (Nightmare Commentaries: Your Taste of Music Sucks! (Co-op with BrandX)) * webkinzpuppyxo (Nightmare Commentaries(Quickie): WHY U DISLIKE MY VIDEO?) * kendall walker (Nightmare Commentaries: Bro, why are you so mean to me?!) * Cazaam the Angry Aspie (Nightmare One Shot: Commentaries Suck Because I Don't Like Them) * Stuart McPherran GCAEC EDCP KGF TPNG NODD IGUA (Nightmare Commentaries: You Must Follow the Freedom of Speech) * Dafawfulizer (Nightmare Commentaries: No Wonder Why the Countdown Community Sucks) People who commentated on her * supersonic407 (unlisted) (As YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64) (An SS407 One Shot Commentary: Sprite Parodies are NOT Parodies) * ThatElfen LiedGuy (As YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64) (Elfen commentaries Tess likes to brainwash) * SKULLCRUSHER8127 (As YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64) (Commentary on YugiohSonicNights64) * Slaphappygam3r (gone) (As YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64) * Darkghostwind(formerly Ollyx) (As YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64) (OSC: Not so easy now is it Missy?) * SonTurn (As YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64) (SonTurn One shot Commentary: Morgan evolves into the daughter of RJBandsma) * StarDragon (gone) (As YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64) (Zexy AT NIGHT commentates Tess' whiteknight circle is just as lulzy as she is) * D3ATHCRITIC (One Shot Commentary - Wow, Cyberbully...) *supercharmander1 (twice) (commentary: It's sad when i'm defending this guy and Quickie: Making a return) * MrFireBird467 (gone) * Grontage/Dark Agumon (twice, but both are commentaries on her commentary on herself, but the second one has better quality than the old one) (Phantom Comms - MorganHedgelionessxX and Commentary: Self Commentaries Are Disastrous) * Smugs (gone) * Chenana4ever (As yugiohsonicfan64(gone) and both her and D3ATHCRITIC) (Chenana1 Commentary- Mouse VS Vocaloid... No One Wins) * OrphanOfTheMoon (Response Quickie: What's That Word I'm Looking For?) * Tehfunnyguyshow2 (along with Dont7readOnMe and HIGHLANDER360) (Funnyguy Commentaries Dont7readOnMe, H1GHLANDER360, and MorganHedgelionessxX) * HydreigonW(Grontage/Dark Agumon) (Commentary: Morgan Hasn't Improved At All, Nuff Said...) * Halofan hp00/Jack 82 (twice) (Commentary on someone that did a commentary on me and Reupload ��commentary) * Sean Sampson (sean commentaries #38 Nightmare Kagamine a teen titans go fangirl ) * HalfBoiledHero (Shotgun Commentary: I Dislike Life) * Evan Yeagy (Kitty Morgan Why (Commentary on Nightmare Kagamine)) * Hacted Commentaries (Hacted's Commentaries | Episode 2: Incoming Nightmare) * RCV 5 (An RCV 5 commentary: The enemy of my enemy is my enemy... even though I like the enemy of my enemy.) * Alc Sonder (Nightmare Kagamine Commentary (One Shot)) People that she co-op'd with * BrandX Trivia * She is a Kurumi Tokisaki fangirl and a Vocataku. * She has been paired with OrphanOfTheMoon by MDXLR. (But she doesn't accept it) * She is a daughter of Scarlet Otaku and TheNationofJohnnyK/Louden Styles, a brother of Pikmintric, a niece of Blazin'rants&commentaries and Kayden Marx, and a cousin of HarleyScalington. * She is in a relationship with David the savior. * She is a Pokemon, NiGHTS, InuYasha, Black Rock Shooter, Date A Live, and Tenchi Muyo fan. * She has a cancelled OSC on Future Blood's OSC on Sean Sampson's chain video right before she reuploaded it after he deleted it(Here's the link to the results of it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNqsx6A3ImY) and a cancelled commentary on blazerush2002's commentary on Sean Sampson, which was originally going to be a co-op, before Federation of the Exalted (F.o.X) uploaded theirs due to her hiatus from doing commentaries until someone can commentate on her commentary on kendall walker, which RCV 5 already did * She was planning on using backgrounds for her future commentaries, but since she has three of them for that, she can use either one of them, depending on which avatar she'll use for each commentary of hers. (Green digital background(http://www.hdwallpaperspulse.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/4610_green.jpg) if she's using Chiaki or Hiyoko, red evil background(http://smash1337.deviantart.com/art/Evil-Background-54300356) if she's using Kurumi or NiGHTS, or blue line background(http://sta.sh/06qixx276gp) if she's using Rin or the female Meowstic) * At mid-2011-late 2011, she used to be a "Tess suck-up" due to her being a huge fan of Tess and claiming her as her sister just because their characters used to be like clones, and she used to be a whiteknight of her. External Links * Her YouTube page * Her DeviantArt page * Her Tumblr page * Her Ask.fm page * Her Google+ page Category:Commentators Category:Danganronpa Commentators Category:Pokemon Commentators